1. Technical Field
This invention relates to water purification systems and, more particularly, to a portable water extracting and purification system for converting filtered ambient air moisture into water.
2. Prior Art
Americans tend to take for granted that their drinking water is safe. Indeed, about 80 percent of the country draws from public water systems that are tested and treated under strict regulations of the federal Safe Drinking Water Act. People who get their water from private wells or from small water systems, however, cannot always be certain about its quality because of changing environmental conditions and possible pollution. The quality of water varies around the United States; water may contain traces of contaminants, from heavy metals to microbial pathogens such as bacteria, parasites and viruses. About half of the drinking water in the United States comes from surface sources such as lakes, and the other half, from underground sources or aquifers.
Unfortunately, each has different risks for contamination. Surface water becomes contaminated more easily by factors such as agricultural runoff or sewage overflow during heavy rains. Groundwater, long a reliable source, has become increasingly contaminated by problems such as leaking underground gasoline storage tanks, malfunctioning or leaking septic tanks and industrial pollution that leaks into the ground. More recently, some farms have been linked to groundwater pollution because of vast amounts of animal wastes. Landfills also can be a source of contamination when pollutants leach into the ground. Even with the country's diligent water treatment efforts, environmental experts agree that the possibility of drinking tainted water, remote as it is, always exists.
Accordingly, a need remains for a water purification system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and may be utilized to convert filtered ambient air moisture into water.